Day.4
day.4 is the fourth chapter of Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary After school, Yuyuka invites Suzume to bowl on Saturday, and after some kids overhear their conversation, the rest of the class decides to go too. Excited, Suzume goes home, but the next day when she arrives at the meeting place no one is there. Meanwhile at the bowling alley, Yuyuka tells the class Suzume texted her, saying she'd be late. Back at where Suzume is, Shishio arrives, and after asking her if she got the meeting place wrong, calls Inukai to check where the class was supposed to meet. After the phone call ends, he tells Suzume that she had been excluded from the group by Yuyuka, who had given Suzume the wrong meeting place purposefully. Even if not wanting to doubt Yuyuka, Suzume goes to the bowling alley anyway, deciding that when she arrives she'll get phone numbers from other people in her class just in case. Long Summary Shishio calls Inukai’s cellphone to find out where the location of the class meet-up is. Inukai tells him that they are at Shuuhei Station’s “Round 2,” which is a bowling alley, and says that they were supposed to meet at 11 o’clock there. The chapter continues to a while before the meeting. Yuyuka approaches Suzume and asks her if she wants to go bowling together the next day, as it was Saturday. Suzume agrees to her request, excited. Suzume realizes that she wants to go with Mamura, too, and asks if she could invite him. Mamura gets annoyed and asks Inukai to come with him so he wouldn't have to go alone. Other kids in the class who overhear also get excited by the idea of hanging out and bowling, so they ask if they can come too. It soon becomes a group meeting with all the kids from the class. While Suzume goes back home with a face full of excitement, Shishio bumps into her and notices her giddiness. He asks her if she was going to the class get-together along with the rest of the class, and she replies that was. However, she is confused as to why Shishio looks so happy while he is talking to her. Suzume asks him whether he was going to be there too. Shishio turns it into joke and asks her if she was inviting him, then tells her that he wouldn’t be able to go because he was busy. She feels slightly disappointed upon hearing this. The next day, Suzume arrives on-time at the meeting place that Yuyuka told her about, but nobody else is there. She is confident that it is the meeting place, since she asked her uncle five times for the address, so she thinks that everyone is just late and decides to wait for them while feeding the pigeons. Meanwhile, the rest of her class is at the bowling alley. They start to wonder where Suzume is. They ask Yuyuka to call her, but she tells them Suzume texted her, saying that she would be late. Simultaneously, Shishio arrives at Yukichi’s shop and orders some food while bringing up the topic of Suzume’s get-together with her classmates. Yukichi tells him that she worried a lot and asked him the directions to Kikuyama Station five times. Shishio wonders why the class would go to the bowling alley at Kikuyama Station and not Shuuhei Station, which was closer. Suzume is still waiting at a park near Kikuyama station when she starts to doubt whether or not it is the wrong meeting place, and decides to call Mamura. However she realizes that doesn’t know his number. She then wonders why no one contacted her, even though she knew that nobody knew her number. Shishio arrives at that moment and tells Suzume that the reason he was late was because he overslept. He asks her if she got the meeting place wrong, but she says no and shows him the message that Yuyuka sent her regarding the details of the meet-up, which included the meeting area as Kikuyama Station. He realizes what might have happened and calls Inukai for the meeting place and time. Inukai tells him that the meeting place was Shuuhei Station at 11 o’clock. Shishio proceeds to tell Suzume straightforwardly that she might have been isolated and fooled. He says that Inukai probably didn’t know about it, and neither did that rest of the class, so it must have been Yuyuka’s doing. Suzume doesn’t want to doubt Yuyuka, but she still wants to go bowling with the whole class, as well as try to get a couple of her classmate’s phone numbers to avoid further problems like this one, and decides to head over to the bowling alley. Suzume also recalls what her dad used to say to her when she was a child as she travels: “Listen well, Suzume. If you ever get lost in life, no matter what, continue forward. Whether it is toward the left or right, it doesn’t matter. The more anxious people feel, the more likely they will take action.” Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1